


Show Yourself

by xMidnightsLullaby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Missing, Oral Sex, PWP, Pining, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: It was the day of Christmas eve. Two days before Victor’s birthday. The first birthday they wouldn’t spent together in years.‘It’s not a big deal, Yuuri. I’m not a child anymore. And I still have Makkachin, so I won’t be all alone.’ ‘It’s your family. You need to go.’Of course, Yuuri had to go. When his family had called, he hadn’t hesitated a second to book the next flight to Japan. But it had hurt to do so.Victuuri Christmas Two Shot
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	1. 1

How was it possible to miss a person so much that after years of being together, a separation of only a few days feeling like a part of oneself being lost? How was it possible that even only after a few days that last hug, that last kiss felt so distant? It was only a memory, the touch of a shadow that seemed so far away. The ways his fingertips hurt, yearning to caress the beloved skin, to trail the features of the most beautiful face he had ever seen, nearly brought tears into his eyes. Every night, Yuuri was nearly crying himself to sleep as such thoughts, such sensations took over his body. Was it allowed for someone to feel so lonely? He had thought that he was grounded in his relationship, that they were stable enough to make it through these weeks of being apart. But reality was different. Reality was painful.

It was the day of Christmas eve. Two days before Victor’s birthday. The first birthday they wouldn’t spent together in years.

‘It’s not a big deal, Yuuri. I’m not a child anymore. And I still have Makkachin, so I won’t be all alone.’ ‘It’s your family. You need to go.’

Of course, Yuuri had to go. When his family had called, he hadn’t hesitated a second to book the next flight to Japan. But it had hurt to do so. To klick the booking button without a return-ticket. Without knowing how long he would have to stay. Over 7000km and 6 time zones between them. It wasn’t the first time that they were separated, but never before had Yuuri felt to crushed by the distance. Maybe it was because of all the couples that visited the onsen for a romantic holiday. Maybe it was the lack of distraction.

At the beginning of December, Yuuri’s father had gotten sick. Nothing bad, but enough to be advised not to leave the bed. For a while, his mother and sister had managed to run the business on their own, yet as soon as the holiday visitors arrived in multitudes, they had contacted Yuuri, asking him for help. And since he wasn’t competing anymore, he could easily take the days off of his occupation as a skating coach for beginners and fly all the way over to his hometown. Victor, however, had been forced to stay in St. Petersburg due to other obligations. This year he had been asked to do a lot of photoshops and interviews he wasn’t able to decline – at least according to his agency.

So Yuuri had stepped onto the airplane on his own, knowing that Victor and Makkachin were watching the plane take off from the viewing platform. Already during those 15 hours to Fukuoka, Yuuri had noticed that this time, their separation felt differently. He had tried to fall asleep to silence the weird sensation in his stomach, but instead of calming him, his dreams made him feel even more guilty.

It had been their second year together. Both of them had competed in the Grand Prix final successfully and were now looking forward to a few days they could spent together in silence. Yuuri had asked Victor multiple times, if there was something he wanted for his birthday, but the Russian had always smiled and said that he already had everything he wanted. Every time he gave the same answer to that question up to the point where Yuuri became really desperate. And when the night of Victor’s birthday had arrived, he had nothing to give his boyfriend but an envelope. The Russian had been running errands until the afternoon, so Yuuri had prepared a light dinner, a good bottle of champagne and had arranged all the pillows and blankets they owned in front of their fireplace.

“I’m home,” Victor called out when he returned.

Yuuri got up from the sofa and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Welcome back.”

He dried Makkachin from the snow and guided Victor into the living room.

“Is this all for me?”

“Yes.”

“But… You didn’t need to.”

“I know. But I wanted to spoil you a little.”

“That’s so cute. Thank you.”

They sat down on the pillows and started eating accompanied by the crackling of the wood and soft music in the background. Victor leaned his head onto Yuuri’s chest as he reached out for the grapes, placing one after another in his mouth. Yuuri tilted his head, too, taking in the soothing scent of his lover’s hair.

Everything was so comfortable and warm that Yuuri nearly forgot about his small present. He pulled the envelope out of the pile of pillows and handed it to Victor.

“You always say you there’s nothing you want, but I wanted to give you something. I don’t have as much money as you and I guess you can buy everything you want yourself. So it’s not much…”

“Yuuri,” Victor took his head into his hands, “there’s nothing I want for my birthday, because I already have everything with me. I’ve always been alone on my birthday – everyone was celebrating the holidays with their family. Spending this evening with you is more than I ever hoped for.”

“Oh…” Yuuri blushed a little.

“You don’t need to give me anything, just spend this night with me and I’m the happiest man on earth.”

Victor wanted to hand the envelope back, but Yuuri stopped him.

“No. Please open it.”

A soft smile appeared on Victor’s lips as he tore it open. It was still there when he fished out the paper inside it, yet it vanished when he read the lines. “Yuuri… This…”

“I know we decided to get married after we both retired, but… I called Mom and Dad and they agreed. Honestly, they were overjoyed. I wasn’t sure if this wasn’t too early, but after what you just said, I still think it’s the right decision… If you want to. We will spend your birthday together every year. You will never be alone. Please, Victor. Become part of my family.”

Yuuri woke up right before the plane landed. He should be happy to visit his family after not seeing them for a while, but his feelings of guilt were lowering his mood. He had been able to keep his promise for years. Surely, it hadn’t always been easy, but he had always found a way. Except for this year. Yet what was even worse than leaving Victor alone was how much he missed him. It was fine during the days when he was busy dealing with all the guests, but at night when he was alone, the ache he had ignored for hours reached out for him. After all this time, Yuuri had become so used to sleep right next to Victor that he had troubles falling asleep and while he tried to close his eyes, he imagined his lover right by his side. He turned around to cuddle up to his back but there was only cold air.

With every day that passed, this sensation of emptiness, of being only half of who he usually was, Yuuri became more desperate. Just remembering Victor’s soft voice, his gentle touch... Sometimes it felt like his skin had become addicted to Victor. Usually, it dwelled in his presence and warmth and now that he wasn’t there, it yearned so much for what it couldn’t have, Yuuri thought he lost his mind. Surely, they tried to send each other messages or call when they had time. Yet none of this could satisfy Yuuri’s ache.

Compared to the past two weeks, however, the night on Christmas Eve was even worse. Victor had been busy for the past 48 hours so they hadn’t even found a shared spare minute to talk. Yet while his lover was probably distracting himself with spreading his charm over photographers or interviewers or whoever was lucky enough to be with him right now, Yuuri had been forced to be around lovey-dovey couple all day. He had to help his mother prepare several Christmas Cakes or other delicacies ought to be consumed during a romantic date under the stars of Hasetsu. Feeling even more alone when he was finally allowed to return to his room, he fell into the sheets, missing Victor more than ever. He even tried to sleep to let this day behind him, but his mind just wouldn’t fall to rest.

Yuuri sighed and got up again. Maybe re-watching the performances of the latest Grand Prix would distract him a little. Yet when he clicked into the search bar, his fingers typed something completely different. ‘Victor Nikiforov - Good Morning’. A desperate smile slipped onto Yuuri’s lips. He had promised himself not to watch the morning show that had invited Victor in for an interview the day before yesterday. His body, however, seemed to pine for a picture of his lover, to hear his voice, his laugh. Before he could even consider his choice, he had started the video and skipped to the moment when Victor entered the studio.

Of course, he looked stunning. Dressed up in a tailored dark grey suit combined with a light purple shirt, he threw a smile at the camera that made Yuuri’s heart pound. Even after all those years, Victor’s charm had not ceased its effect on him. The hostess welcomed him with two kisses on his cheek and invited him to the couch. Victor took a seat, still wearing that stunning smile. It was beautiful and yet, Yuuri knew that his real smile looked a lot different. The smile he only showed to his closes friends – and his husband. The woman began asking him question on his life and the latest modelling job he had accepted – all kinds of superficial things that Yuuri didn’t care about.

Therefore, he closed his eyes after a while and only listened to Victor’s voice. The hostess wasn’t there anymore. It was idiotic to feel an actual relieve in this situation. They were two adults, but obviously two days of not hearing from each other were enough to turn Yuuri into a homesick child. It wasn’t the same kind of warmth that filled his body when Victor was whispering into his ear, but it was enough for Yuuri to relax a little. And it didn’t only caress his heart, also other parts of his body that had been neglected for days began to stir. Without listening to his reason, Yuuri let his fingers wander below his shirt and up his chest. He didn’t listen to Victor’s words at all. The melody of his speech played a completely different song in his head. A song that sent shivers over his arms and goose bumps down his spine.

For a second Yuuri noted with a soft smile that not only Victor’s charm, but also his voice hadn’t lost its effect – on his heart but also on his desire. Just watching him had made him hard, but listening to the deep and a little rough tone he always had when he spoke Russian gave him the final push to let his hand wander below the seam of his shorts. His cock was already half hard. Yuuri began to stroke up and down his length slowly. The thoughts on how desperate and pathetic he was were shoved into the back of his mind. Instead, he concentrated on his fingers, the way they played with the sensitive skin around his tip, the way they scratched over his crotch. Shifting his body a little to the side, Yuuri let his second hand wander between his butt cheeks. Carefully, he pressed one fingertip against his hole, enough to create some tension but not enough to slip inside. He lay his head in his neck and increased the movement of his hand a little until the first silent moans dripped from his lips. He reached out for the lube in his nightstand and poured a little bit of it onto his fingers. Then, he pressed the first finger inside of him. It was tight, more than usual.

Just the memory of their last time the night before his departure made Yuuri instantly add another finger. He groaned, but remembering Victor’s warm weight on his body, his sweaty skin pressed against his own made him even more desperate. Drops of precum leaked out of his – in the meantime fully erected and hard – dick and Yuuri spread them all over his cock. He thought of Victor and how he usually did the same thing with his tongue. His ass tightened and soaked his fingers in even deeper. Rocking his hips up while thrusting into his hands, Yuuri thought of Victor’s hand on his body, his fingers deep inside him, his cock filling him up to the brim. The muscles in his thighs began to tense, a well-known source of energy cramping in his stomach and before he knew, Yuuri came in his hand, a load moan echoing from the walls.

“Victor.”

Panting heavily, he opened his eyes. Next to him his laptop was still playing the video of the interview. Reaching out for a tissue, Yuuri wiped off his hand and caressed Victor’s image on the screen.

“I hope I’ll be able to return home soon,” he whispered.

Suddenly, just, when he had nearly fallen asleep, Yuuri heard a rattling, something that rolled over the stony path outside. He tried to ignore it but then there was the murmur of a voice. Yuuri, however, couldn’t understand what the person was saying. Maybe just some drunkard, he thought. Hopefully they would leave soon. Yet as luck hated him, he heard a soft knock on the front door.

‘Ignore it. Just ignore it. If no one opens, they will leave.’

They didn’t. Another knock followed and Yuuri sighed. He pulled up his trousers and tip-toed through the corridors in order not to wake up his parents and approached the large door.

“We’re closed,” he whispered against the wood. Hopefully, the nightly intruder would give up soon.

The shadow that slipped below the door into the hall, however, didn’t leave.

“Please come back tomorrow.”

Nothing. The Japanese was slowly losing his nerves. It was cold, he was tired and he wanted to bath in his misery a little longer. So he pulled the door open, preparing to tell the stranger off, when he stopped.

“Merry Christmas, Yuuri”


	2. Part 2

“Merry Christmas, Yuuri.”

The skater was sure he was dreaming. In front of him, clothed in his thick black coat, his husband or rather the fata morgana of him smiled at Yuuri, the handle of his trunk in his hand. Makkachin was sitting by his side, waging his tail, but not barking. The dog understood that everyone in the house was sleeping, so he expressed his joy to see his owner with the flapping of his ears.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Yuuri’s eyes returned to Victor, still unable to cope with the vivid dream. But this couldn’t be a dream. Yuuri had never felt a touch so soft and so warm on his cheeks during sleep than the one he sensed right now as Victor’s hands cupped his face.

“Why… What…How?” Yuuri mumbled.

Victor smiled gently and stroked a strand of hair out of Yuuri’s face.

“Yurio called me yesterday. He said that he was going to spent Christmas with Otabek and he would kill me if I annoyed them with my laments on missing you. At the same moment, an e-mail with plane tickets arrived, booked on my name from St. Petersburg to Fukuoka. ‘ _Take that as an early present and leave us alone,’_ he said before hanging up.” He laughed. “When I called my agency, they assured me that all my bookings had been rescheduled to after the holidays besides one interview. But the magazine agreed on changing it into a skype chat. So I was free to go.”

“You… You missed me?” Yuuri muttered. He was still not able to realise that Victor was really there.

“Of course I did. Every single second.”

Yuuri felt how tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. He bit on his lip to hold them back and smiled at the same time. Finally, he was able to break out of his spell, wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck.

“I missed you, too.”

Victor’s arms around his back pulled him closer, fingers clawed into his shirt signalising Yuuri that Victor had been just as desperate to hold him in his arms again.

Yuuri had prepared a bowl for Makkachin while Victor took a hot bath to warm up after his walk in the middle of the cold night. He also rearranged the bedroom so that his husband could use the other half of the bed. Waiting of him, Yuuri set down on the mattress. It still felt like a dream that Victor was here. After being apart for what had felt like months, he had been able to touch him, to hear his voice loud and clear. His body trembled in excitement, just imagining that he would be able to lay down next to him in a few moments, falling asleep in his arms.

The door was opened and Victor, only wearing a bathrobe, stepped into the room. He closed it again silently and tiptoed towards Yuuri. The moonlight that was able to slip below the curtain made his skin and hair shine. The years had been unable to harm him. He was still as beautiful as on the first day. Crawling onto the mattress, he laid down next to Yuuri, pulling him into a tight hug. His nose was buried in the Japanese’s hair, taking in a deep breath.

“I never thought it would be so hard.”

“Uhm,” Yuuri mumbled. His fingers were clawed into Victor’s bathrobe, their tips caressing the soft skin below it. Victor was warm, a few drops of water had not dried yet.

The Russian loosened his hug a little, taking Yuuri’s right hand into his own, and placed a kiss on the golden ring. His eyes fluttered shut, his long lashes nearly touching his cheek bone.

“Vitya…”

Suddenly, Victor opened his eyes and shifted his weight onto Yuuri’s body. In the next moment, his lips crashed down on him. Making use of Yuuri’s surprise, Victor let his tongue slip between his slightly opened lips and conquering his lover’s mouth. His hands were desperately holding onto Yuuri – one clawed into his hair, the other one intertwined with the other’s fingers. Of course, Yuuri was perplex at first, but then he wrapped his arms around Victor’s shoulders and returned the kiss. Only when he needed to breathe, he parted their lips and looked up to Victor. His hair wasn’t lying flat like usual but standing up to all sides. His eyes were clouded and dark, sending waves of heat through Yuuri’s legs.

“Victor, are you…?”

Blinking once, twice, Victor’s eyes cleared up and he looked down on Yuuri in surprise. His eyes wandered from his tousled hair to his swollen lips.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. I…”

“You don’t need to apologize. I just wandered if everything was ok.” Yuuri’s voice was soft as he spoke, his hand caressing Victor’s cheek.

“It is, I just… I guess I couldn’t hold back anymore.”

Yuuri smiled. A warm sensation spread out from his chest. It felt good to know that Victor was feeling just the same ways as he was.

“You don’t need to,” he whispered, “I want to feel you, too. So please, touch me, Vitya.”

At first, Victor’s eyes widened, but then he smiled as well. “I love you so much, Yuuri.”

Before the Japanese could respond, Victor’s lips were on his again. Yet this time, he didn’t seem to be as desperate anymore. Instead, he was passionately as his tongue was playing with its counterpart. He explored Yuuri’s mouth like it was the first time. At the same time, his hands wandered down Yuuri’s chest and slipped underneath his shirt. Goosebumps build on Yuuri’s chest, when Victor caressed his nipples, pinching them. Yuuri moaned into the kiss and increased his grip onto Victor’s shoulders.

“I can’t decide if I want to keep on kissing you or if I want to hear your beautiful moans,” Victor whispered against his lips.

Yuuri blushed and another groan slipped out of his mouth when Victor began kissing his neck. He drew lines with his tongue from his collar bone up to his ear. Biting and playfully tearing at his earlobe, Yuuri could sense Victor’s smirk as he instinctively arched his back and pressed his body closer to Victor’s.

“Your body still responds so well. It’s like it’s been waiting for my touch.”

Yuuri wanted to reply something, but Victor let his second hand wander below his shirt, too, and he instantly forgot what to say. The Russian shoved up his shirt and pulled it over his head. Letting out a deep sigh, Victor kissed his way down from his neck to Yuuri’s pecs. When Victor reached his left nipple, he bit into it and licked over it apologetically while twisting the other one in his fingers. Afterwards, he repeated the same procedure on the other side. Like small lightnings Victor’s teasing travelled down Yuuri’s stomach in right into his crotch, making his thighs contract involuntarily. Throwing his head in his neck, Yuuri grinded his hips against Victor’s, letting out another moan.

“Victor…”

“God, you’re driving me crazy. I wanted to start off slowly, but if you say my name once more, I’ll throw my senses overboard.”

With his chest rising and falling heavily, Yuuri took Victor’s face in his hands and pulled him up so he could look into his eyes.

“Can’t you sense how much I missed you? If you hold back any longer, I’m going to burst… So, please… Vitya…”

A growl originated from the depth of Victor’s throat that seemed to be made out of pure lust. He kissed Yuuri passionately one more time before he skipped to trace the lines of Yuuri’s pecs like he usually did and pulled his pants down right away. He looked at Yuuri’s erection that was already glistening in precum. The sudden cold air made the Japanese twitch, sticking out his crotch involuntarily.

“So beautiful,” Victor whispered, his voice just as deep and rough as his growl.

His tongue licked away the drops as if they were the last pieces of a delicate meal and pressed it against the meatus as if he wanted to force more of them to come out while pulling the foreskin down. Yuuri clawed his fingers into his hair, trying to keep his sounds in at least a little.

“Please don’t hold back. I missed hearing your voice so much,” Victor growled and took Yuuri’s cock fully into his mouth. He was so warm and wet and Yuuri didn’t want to know how much he had yearned for this. But as Victor pressed his tongue against the lower side of his length, moving his head up and down to create additional friction with his lips, Yuuri noticed that all of this wasn’t enough for him to fully commit to the tension that started building in his crotch. No, he wanted more. He needed more. More of his lover.

“Please, I want to touch you, too,” Yuuri moaned and tore at Victor’s bathrobe.

Victor grinned and took off the fluffy fabric.. “Alright,” he rolled to the side and lied down next to Yuuri, “then turn around.”

Yuuri’s knees were already wobbly, when he got up, turned around and climbed onto Victor. His butt was hovering over Victor’s face while he bend down, lifting Victor’s hard dick up to his mouth.

“Lower yourself a little more.”

With shaking legs, Yuuri lowered his body so that Victor could take his cock into his mouth again. His tongue wrapped itself around the dripping length and Yuuri had to concentrate to pleasure Victor as well, because he began feeling so good just after a few seconds. Slowly, Yuuri licked up and down Victor’s cock, pressing his tongue against every hot centimetre he could reach. He noticed how much his husband was already twitching, just from these few touches.

When he began to use his hand to spread his saliva over his cock, he felt Victor’s moan on his own dick. Painfully slow, the Russian continued to suck him off. Pulling his lips over his lover’s erection, Yuuri took him into his mouth centimetre by centimetre. Victor was huge and hot and he had a hard time not to chock on him. But that was what enjoyed so much about being intimate with Victor. Not only was he gentle, but he was able to turn Yuuri into a messy wreck. Just imagining how this long and hard cock would fill him up made him twitch hard and leak a lot more precum.

Victor growled, probably tasting the drops on his own tongue and reminded Yuuri that he wanted to pleasure his husband a bit more. He started bobbing his head up and down, but moaned loudly when he felt a wet finger pressing against his hole and slipping inside without force.

Victor moved it in and out, pressing the tip so skilfully against Yuuri’s prostate that he nearly choked on Victor’s dick this time, because he couldn’t hold in his groan.

“It’s so soft. I can enter you easily. As if you just waited for me to do this. As if you prepared yourself… Did you… Did you touch yourself just before I arrived?”

Yuuri blushed. He suddenly felt a little embarrassed that he hadn’t been able to hold his desire in. “I…” Victor, however, turned him around and placed his hand on Yuuri’s cheek. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Tell me, what happened? What did you do?”

“I… I missed you so much and when I watched your interview I…”

Victor’s eyes widened and he blushed as well before a soft smiled appeared on his lips.

“Oh, Yuuri.” He placed a kiss on his lips.

“I just missed your voice so much and before I knew I was hard.”

Shifting his weight onto Yuuri, Victor kissed Yuuri again, his tongue licking over the other’s lips.

“And then you thought about me while touching yourself? You imagined my cock spreading you open?”

Never before had Yuuri felt so ashamed but so aroused at the same time. He nodded and a satisfied grin appeared on Victor’s lips. His hands that had been resting on Yuuri’s cheeks wandered down his chest to his crotch. He groped Yuuri’s butt, spread the cheeks aside and pressed his finger against his hole again. Yet this time he used two fingers. Increasing the pressure more and more, he slipped inside. Yuuri felt the sudden spread, how his muscle tensed around the fingers, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Instead it felt so good, he needed more and signalised it to Victor by rocking his hips against his fingers.

“Seems like you really can’t wait for it. Guess your fingers haven’t been able to satisfy you at all. I promise I won’t tease you, but I don’t want to hurt you either. So please, let me prepare you properly. But afterwards, I will fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

Continuing to kiss Yuuri, he spread his fingers like a scissor to loosen Yuuri’s ring muscle even more until he was able to fit a third finger in. At the same time, he thrusted them inside, pressing vigorously against Yuuri’s sweet spot. Not much time must have went by, but soon Yuuri was hardly able to focus on Victor’s lips anymore. He returned the kiss messily, his hands clawed into Victor’s shoulders, desperate to be filled up even more. Victor had said that he didn’t intent to tease him, but what he did now was a little bit of torture. It was a relief to feel a little fuller than he had been with his own hand, but even three fingers didn’t compare to Victor’s cock at all. And his dick was what Yuuri yearned for. Maybe he should show Victor that he was ready for him. Reaching out for Victor’s erection, Yuuri wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke up and down. He pressed his thumb against the tip and Victor moaned into his mouth when he spread the precum all over it and down his whole length.

“Do you have something?” Victor asked in a rough voice.

Yuuri nodded and searched blindly for the bottle of lube he had used before. When he found it, he handed it to Victor who poured some of it onto his cock before positioning himself between Yuuri’s legs.

“If it hurts, tell me, okay?”

Instead of answering, Yuuri grabbed Victor’s waist and pulled him closer. His lover smirked, yet at the same time, there was something soft in his smile.

Slowly, probably in order not to hurt Yuuri, he pressed his tip through the resistance of the muscle. It was good that he was moving slow, although it was a torture nonetheless. Yuuri couldn’t wait for Victor to finally fill him up to the brim. His legs wrapped around his husband’s waist, Yuuri guided Victor’s thrust until his crotch touched Yuuri’s butt. Both of them sighed when Victor was completely inside him. It felt so good and hot and Yuuri started rocking his hips against his husbands crotch instantly, because he couldn’t hold back anymore. Victor understood and pulled out his cock. Then, he rolled his hips forward and his dick sank back into Yuuri’s twitching hole. Arching his back, Yuuri tried to move against him in order to be hit even deeper. Victor lifted up his hips a little, so Yuuri had to carry his weight with his thighs. Only his shoulders were touching the mattress now. It wasn’t easy, but the tension in his thighs while answering to Victor’s grinds have him the extra kick.

“God, you’re so tight. It’s like you don’t want to let me go.” Victor’s voice was so rough, so tinted by lust that Yuuri’s eyes rolled back like his lover’s words were an incantation sung by a demon.

“Please, Victor…” Just feeling him inside wasn’t enough anymore. It had satisfied his initial thirst, but now he wanted Victor to make him boil over and loose his senses, surrounded by Victor’s warmth and scent.

And the Russian understood. At first, his movements increased in depth and intensity. With every thrust he tried to reach deeper while rubbing Yuuri’s prostate. The Japanese stuck towards him, welcoming the thrusts with a countered grind. Slowly, Yuuri began to tremble. The more Victor penetrated him, the more his gaze was eating him up the more the current that flushed through his veins gathered in his legs and his crotch. Every time his prostate was stimulated, small shocks erupted and increased the incredible tension inside him.

Victor noted how Yuuri was feeling, because as his deep thrusts became nearly unbearable, he speeded his movements up. His skin was smacking filthily against Yuuri’s butt. Soon, he wasn’t holding himself back anymore ramming his cock so hard into his lover, the Japanese felt like he could burst any second. His legs were shivering so much, he was hardly able support himself anymore.

“Ah… Victor… I…”

Of course, he didn’t need to explain further. Victor understood like he was reading his mind. He shifted his weight forwards while pushing Yuuri’s legs apart. Yuuri’s knees were bent to his chest, Victor pressing Yuuri into the mattress with his full weight. His sweet spot was now stimulated more precisely and Yuuri threw his head in his neck since he had no other way to make way for the tension inside him that only wanted to release itself between his legs.

So far, Victor had ignored Yuuri’s cock which was resting on his stomach, dripping and dripping and desperate for some friction. But now, Victor finally let right hand wander towards Yuuri’s crotch and stroke up and down the in precum and saliva covered dick. The Japanese felt it twitching, his legs and groin jerking and he realised that he was close to come.

“Victor, Please… Victor…” He mumbled feverishly.

“You can come Yuuri.” Victor’s hoarse voice next to his ear should be forbidden for being so sexy.

“Come… with me…” he begged.

“Can’t… Don’t have…

“I don’t care. You…Ah… you can come inside.”

Victor pressed his lips onto Yuuri’s and thrusted into him even harder as the Russian’s dick grew even more inside him. The smacks that his hips brutally left on Yuuri’s ass were surely audible in the whole house. Yuuri clawed his fingers into Victor’s hair, pulling him into a messy kiss as the tension inside him build up and build up and he…

“Vitya…”

Arching his back and twitching all over, Yuuri spurted his cum into Victor’s hand and up to his chin. His hole tightened so much, it pulled Victor in even deeper. His husband’s cock grew more and more and then, Yuuri heard him growl and sensed his hot cum releasing inside him. Yuuri’s eyes rolled back when he felt the hot and sticky liquid filling him to the brim.

Both of their chests touched each other as they panted like crazy. Their lips touched each other messily, strings of saliva connecting them. Victor was hovering above Yuuri, his messy hair hanging into his face.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered underneath his breath.

“I… love you, too,” Victor gasped.

Slowly he pulled out of Yuuri and lay down next to him, his face cuddled into Yuuri’s chest.

“It was really nice of Yurio to deal with your agency.” Yuuri smiled against Victor’s skin when both of them had caught their breaths.

“It was. Though I’m not sure if this wasn’t a pure self-serving deed.”

“Well, it’s his first Christmas with Otabek. I can understand that they want to be alone.”

“Do you remember our first Christmas?” Victor whispered against Yuuri’s neck.

“How could I not?”

“Please, let us never spend a Christmas apart again.”

Yuuri smiled and placed a soft kiss on Victor’s hair. “No. I promise.”


End file.
